


Accident-Prone Christmas

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broken Bones, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Tony and Pansy just wanted to have a little childhood fun while their cookies baked.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Tony Stark
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Joy to the World Crossover Collection





	Accident-Prone Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysVictory/gifts).



> A/N: Welcome to my final piece for the 2020 Joy to the World Collection! When xxDustNight88 and I created this collection two years ago we had a lot of fun, so this year we asked our friends articcat621, GaeilgeRua and SquarePeg72 to join us. We have 25 stories between the five of us coming out this holiday season.
> 
> This story was prompted by the lovely alwaysvictoryk17! The prompt was: Character A and Character B decide to participate in some holiday activities, but everything they do goes horribly wrong: Christmas cookies get burnt, one of the characters gets a bloody nose during a snowball fight, the other character falls and breaks their wrist during gift shopping, etc.) The ending is up to the author :) Thank you for the wonderful prompt! I hope I've done it justice.
> 
> I apologize if there are any errors, this was self-betaed by Grammarly.
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tale!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Tony Stark loved Christmas time. He loved the lights. He loved the extravagant holiday displays that appeared on the sides of buildings around town. He loved the music, and most of all, he loved Christmas cookies. Tony was looking forward to an afternoon full of baking with Pansy as they prepared for their Christmas Eve party.

"Tony, are you sure we've got all of the ingredients?" Pansy called, her head stuck in the cabinet as she looked for the flour and sugar. "I can't find the extra sugar we bought."

Tony shook his head and laughed, walking around the table to join in her search. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the bag of sugar sitting right in front of her. He smirked, tapping her on the shoulder and pointing towards the bag. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled the bag out, placing it on the kitchen table. "It was, thank you," she mumbled, continuing her search. The sugar was soon followed by flour, vanilla, cream of tartar, and vanilla. "The last thing I need to make sugar cookies from scratch is milk and eggs out of the fridge," she announced, motioning with her head. "Could you be so kind as to get those few items for me?"

Tony leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Yes, dear," he replied, stepping away to grab the requested items out of the fridge and onto the kitchen table.

He watched as she set to work, carefully measuring out each of the ingredients and dumping them into the large mixing bowl. Once all of the ingredients were in the bowl, she lowered the arm into the bowl and slowly turned the mixer.

Pansy moved the dial on the mixer up slowly, increasing the speed as she watched it mixing. All she hoped was that nothing would puff up into the air and cover her in flour. Just as the thought crossed her mind, a cloud of flour flew up into the air and covered her face in a thin white haze.

Tony tossed his head back with a loud laugh, smiling from ear to ear. As he leaned his head forward again, he found himself fighting back the tears as he continued to laugh, looking at Pansy's face. She was glaring at him as she reached up to wipe the flour out of her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," she grumbled, rolling her eyes as she scrubbed her hands over her face. She watched as flour fell to the ground. Pansy let out a heavy sigh and set back to work finishing off the cookies.

Tony watched for a few moments as she placed the dough ball on the counter and pressed it into the counter. As she reached for the rolling pin sitting in front of him, Tony reached out and stopped her. He wrapped his hand around the rolling pin and walked around the counter, placing the rolling pin against the dough and pushing it flat.

Pansy smiled, nodding her head, and stepped aside to watch him work. She chuckled to herself as she watched him meticulously select each cookie cutter and press them into the dough. A bright smile beamed proudly from his face as he would pull the cookie cutter away, leaving behind the shape he had chosen.

"Are you done playing?" Pansy asked, shaking her head as she brushed past him to grab the cookie sheet off the stove and laying it beside his cookies.

"I wasn't playing," Tony replied, sticking his tongue out at her. "I was making cookies."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say," she mumbled, shaking her head as she placed the cookies onto the sheet. Once the tray was full, she turned to the oven and pulled the door open. She slipped the tray into the oven and closed the door, setting the timer and then turning to Tony with a smile.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. Pansy let out a sigh and tilted her head back. "We've got about fifteen minutes until we need to put the next batch in. What could we do to pass the time?"

Tony tipped his head back for a moment, thinking carefully about his answer. After a few moments of silence, he leaned his head forward with a large grin on his face. He pulled away from the hug and grabbed Pansy by the hand, pulling her toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow as she followed him. She glanced momentarily back at the time on the stove and let out a sigh. She had a sneaking suspicion that this first batch of cookies wasn't going to turn out the way she had planned. Pansy let out a sigh and hung her head, reluctantly following Tony wherever he was leading her.

Tony stopped at the coat rack next to the front door. He grabbed both of their coats, passing Pansy's to her before slipping his arms into his own. "Put your coat on," he insisted, offering up her coat.

Pansy took the coat from him and slipped it on, suspiciously eyeing Tony up and down. He was grinning like a little schoolboy who had the most wonderful prank planned, and she was about to walk into it like a sitting duck.

Once she had her coat on, Tony reached for the door and pulled it open, coming face to face with an icy breeze. Pansy shivered as the breeze ran down her spine. She watched as Tony stepped outside and waited for her on the porch.

He smirked and motioned to her with his fingers. "Come on," he said.

"But it's cold," Pansy said, pouting her lip and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll keep you warm," Tony replied, winking as he offered a hand to her. He smiled when Pansy placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her out the door. He pulled the door shut behind her, checking to make sure it wasn't locked. Letting out a sigh of relief, Tony led her off the porch and into the yard that was covered by a fresh blanket of snow.

Pansy sighed as she looked at the beautiful snow-covered trees that surrounded their cabin. She had never seen anything so peaceful; it felt as though they were living in a snow globe while they stayed there. As she turned on her heel to look at Tony, she was met with a sudden burst of icy coldness smacking her in the face.

"What the hell?" Pansy shouted, cupping her face with her hands. The snowball had smacked into the tip of her nose, and the pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It felt like something was dripping out of her nose, and her eyes went wide as she lowered her hands from her face and noticed a few drops of blood on her hand.

"Anthony Edward Stark!" Pansy screamed, walking hastily over to the front porch. She kept her hand in place over her nose, catching as much blood in her hands that she could.

"What's wrong?" Tony shouted. His concern was painted all over his face, and Pansy could tell he was worried, but at that exact moment, she just wanted to get her nose to stop bleeding.

She reached for the doorknob and began fumbling with it until she could get a good grip on the handle, turning it slowly. As she started to step inside, she heard a yell from behind her.

Pansy glanced back over her shoulder and noticed Tony lying face first in the snow. She pushed the door open and then ran back across the porch into the yard. Kneeling down in front of him, Pansy placed a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked, looking him up and down as he rolled onto his back.

"I think I broke my wrist," Tony groaned, rubbing it gently. He looked up at her and noticed a drop of blood rolling down the back of her hand. "Are you okay?"

Pansy nodded her head. "I think it's just a nosebleed. Your stupid snowball hit me square in the nose. We need to get you to a medic."

Tony shook his head and sat up in the snow. "I'll be fine. No need for a medic."

Pansy furrowed her brow and looked down at his wrist. He was babying his right hand as he pushed himself up with his left. "Then why don't you do something with that wrist of yours?"

"Because it hurts," Tony replied, pouting his lip. "Can't you do something about it with your magic?"

Pansy shook her head. "I don't have any skele-gro here, and I doubt you want me to use a spell to fix a broken wrist. Spells hurt even more," Pansy chastised. "We need to get to the medic. I'll grab the keys."

She walked up onto the porch and was met with a familiar smell. "You've got to be kidding me," she groaned, running into the cabin and over to the stove. She turned the oven off and grabbed a potholder, pulling the oven door open.

A cloud of smoke rolled out of the oven directly into Pansy's face. "Damn it," she grumbled, waving her hand back and forth in front of her face. Pulling the cookie sheet out of the oven, she dropped it on the top of the stove.

"We burnt the cookies, didn't we?" Tony asked, pulling her attention away from the oven.

Pansy nodded her head slowly, hanging her head as she turned around to face him. Tony walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"We won't ruin the next batch," he promised, squeezing her tight.

"After we take you to the medic," Pansy said, looking up at him with a stern look upon his face.

"Yes, dear," Tony replied, nodding his head slowly.


End file.
